Gas-filled display panels known as SELF-SCAN panels are dot matrix display devices which, for various reasons relating to panel construction and operation, can display, at most, 20 to 40 characters in a row. There are data processing operations where it would be desirable to be able to display 80 characters or more in a row, and this can be achieved by butting together two small panels of proper construction. At least one type of buttable panel has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,490, dated Dec. 7, 1976, of Donald E. Miller; however, this panel has never become commercially successful.
The present invention provides a commercially feasible display panel which is buttable so that a row of almost any desired number of characters can be provided.